My Tragic Remedy
by Neverflame
Summary: Jack the Ripper themed story with a dark twist of Romance. Sasuke x Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Welcome back. I'm doing a Naruto (Anime) story rather than a Mortal Instruments story. And I'm doing this one alone!

This is a story taking place in Victorian London in 1888, during the Autumn of Terror. If those words and dates means nothing to you/ you're not a history person, it's the time when the notorious serial killer Jack The Ripper committed his crimes.

So History lesson if you want to know who Jack the Ripper is. He was known by many names such as The Leather Apron, The Whitechapel Murderer, And Jack the Ripper. In the Whitechapel Area of London, he killed many prostitutes. He would remove their organs and spread them out around the women's bodies. Still, to this day, we have no idea who Jack The Ripper was, or why his reign stopped.

Ps! This is also going have some parts from the book I just read 'Stalking Jack The Ripper.' I would go read it if I were you!

Thanks to CityOfClockworkAngels for beta...

Disclaimer: None of these people are mine.

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

Chapter One

Evening; August 30th, 1888

Uzumaki Manor, London

 _Oh dear God…_ Naruto Namikaze thought as he looked at the dark blood clinging to this arms, reaching all the way up to his elbows.

Now, most people in this situation would be saying 'Oh dear God' because of the thick blood climbing up their arms, but not Naruto. No. Not at all. This was actually his favorite part of the day, were he could escape his high status of Minato Namikaze's son in Polite Society.

His Uncle Nagato's Lab was his only hideaway. There, he could do what he wanted and train to be a doctor.

Like right now.

This body was at least 2 weeks dead, but he knew he probably wasn't ready to deal with more recently dead or even alive yet.

He pulled his hands out of the liver area, noticing something was strange there.

It was probably how the person died. You usually can tell from a few clues. The dead can tell tales, after all. Just maybe not verbal ones.

Naruto then took his precision knife and was about to clean it, when he thought he saw something moving in the usually still lab out of the corner of his eye.

When he went over to investigate, there was nothing. Naruto blinked a few times, moving his head slightly forward, and then turned back to the metal table.

"Probably just a little too dark. I must have just been seeing things," the boy whispered, dismissing the thought out anything strange.

But there was one thing that Naruto missed.

Even with all the time he spent in his Uncle's lab, he couldn't notice when something was missing.

And Naruto Namikaze couldn't see the most important detail…

Because if he just looked closer, he would have seen that on the shelf there was a dripping liquid, slowly falling.

 _Drip..._

 _Drip..._

 _Drop._

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

Midnight; August 30/31, 1888

Namikaze Manor, London

Naruto woke up, sweat pouring down his face. He brought his hand up to his face, staring at it a while before clenching it and whispering,

"...looks like it's just another nightmare."

But it seemed so… real… this time. Not that they never were, but this one was different somehow.

Naruto knew that when he closed his eyes, the figure would appear again, dressed in black, leaning over him, eyes red with bloodlust. He shuddered again at the thought of the blood-coated knife gently tracing the left side of his face.

The fear of being cut open as he had done to others so many times made his mind go blank with a not-at-all foreign coldness.

As thunder and lightning cracked across the sky, Naruto knew that he wouldn't be able to fall asleep, and there was only a few hours until dawn.

So he took a key from under his creamy white pillow and turned over to face his nightstand, when lightning lighted the room up just enough for him to see the small key hole.

Naruto reached down to unlock the drawer and piled out a small leather notebook.

When he opened it, he skipped past the first several pages, all of which were full of writing. Then, Naruto took out the bottle of ink and the quill from the drawer, and started to write.

Rather than stories, as you would expect in a 16-year-old boys' notebook, Naruto has a collection of scientific cases. He started to note the possible reasons for death of the man that he looked at today.

Well, just by looking Mr. Tomas C. Bradfox you could tell how he died.

It was obliviously not a murder, there were no knife marks on the outer or inner body.

It is very possible that Mr. Bradfox was an Alcoholic. Alcohol affects the liver, and causes liver damage. Your liver needs water. Alcohol produces a toxic enzyme called 'acetaldehyde' when it reaches your liver. Acetaldehyde, like said before, causes damage to the liver cells and can cause permanent scarring. It can also cause cirrhosis, which is clearly visible on the liver. Mr. Bradfox also showed other signs of excessive drinking, such as yellowing of the skin and swelling of the legs, ankles, feet, and abdomen.

On the start of a new, blank page, in a clearly educated print, Naruto wrote,

' _Mr. Tomas C. Bradfox: August 13, 1858- August 28, 1888; Aged Thirty Years. Cause of Death: Alcoholic man, over drank and showed signs of liver disease (cirrhosis), which killed him.'_

After he had added Mr. Bradfox to his notebook, he flipped through all the other pages, reading them until the first signs of dawn shone through his window.

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

Midnight; August 30/31, 1888

Streets of Whitechapel, London

Thunder and lightning roared across the sky and a man, completely dressed in black, scowled.

No, it was not at all unusual for men tone out at night, dressed in black, soaking in the pouring rain. They might have been going to a pub, or heading home after a long day.

The latter would make sense of course, providing a reason for the strange man's scowl. But no, that was not the reason.

The reason was, because of the thunder, you could only softly hear the clock tower ring midnight.

Midnight was the time the man was waiting for. After hearing the ringing of the clock tower, he moved into a nearby back alley, where he could hear the voice of one female. Only a prostitute would be out so late, probably looking for a companion for the night.

If it was in his nature, the man in black would have chuckled.

He walked closer to the voice, shoes squeaking because of the rain.

Suddenly he stopped.

And pulled out a….

Big

Shining

 _Knife_

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Morning; August 31, 1888

Namikaze Manor, London

' _August 31, 1888; Star News._

 _PROSTITUTES IN THE WHITECHAPEL AREA QUESTIONED ABOUT THE DEATH OF MARY ANN NICHOLS._

 _The Scotland Yard (Police Force) questioned prostitutes about the death of Miss Mary Ann Nicholls. The details of her death are harsh. The prostitutes of Whitechapel have names this mysterious killer 'The Leather Apron.' The Yard will continue to look_ _for the offender in order to bring justice to Miss Nichols.'_

Naruto walked into the dining room and sat down in a fancy wooden chair across from his father, Minato Namikaze. Minato was holding up the newest edition of the 'Star' newspaper.

Naruto cleared his throat.

"Father, is there anything so extraordinary in the paper today that you must miss eating with your son?"

Minato looked up, azure blue eyes burning into his son's frightening similar orbs.

Lord Minato Namikaze then read the passage that he was viewing aloud.

Naruto picked up his cup of Earl Gray and took a small sip before setting it down and staring at his father.

"So? People die all the time. This Miss Nichols didn't die from any sort of illness, so why should it affect me?"

His father glared. "Naruto. Shame on you. The manner of death you deal with doesn't mean you should have no sympathy, or even empathy, for these people and their. It's not health to be so uncaring and aloof towards the general public. I see that your work with my brother is having a negative effect on you. You are not to be allowed to go at anytime this week. Your aunt Mito will be arriving later today with your cousin Honoka. Wait at home for them. Am I understood, Son?"

Naruto stood up, eyes downcast, shaking with rage. He spoke out, voice also shaking,

"How DARE you! I can do whatever I want! I not some young woman I refused to be treated as helpless as one! I'm leaving, don't expect me back until the 3rd!"

And will that the blonde sharply turned around and walked out of the dining hall, door slamming behind him. After a few far-off rustling sounds, another door slammed.

Minato sighed.

 _Well, I tried. That boy is out of control._

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*

Noon; August 32, 1888

Medicus School of Health, London

Naruto walked into the classroom at Medicus, bag over his shoulder, avoiding eye contact with everyone in the room.

This was his uncle's' classroom. Naruto didn't usually attend because his Father didn't approve, but he didn't really care about his father at this moment.

As he sat in the back of the classroom, eyes downcast as he pulled out a worn-out notebook, a young man walked into the room.

Now, this wasn't that much of a surprise given that only boys could attend medical school, and there were already a few boys in the room. But this one was different.

His skin was so pale that you could tell right away that he must of been from a noble family. He obviously had never had to work outside for hours on end, hours that would have given his fair skin much color.

The boy had a nice sculpted face with raven black hair falling down next to his head. He had quite strange hair all in all, it seemed to almost stick up in the back.

Naruto didn't even notice his eyes until the magnificent boy turned toward him, orbs piercing through him. His eyes were the most amazing part. A strange onyx color, just added to the stranger's face, making him look even more royal.

He sat down in the second row, right behind a group of older boys. He took out what appeared to be a notebook and faced forward.

Not a minute later Naruto's Uncle Nagato walked into the room.

Nagato cleared his throat and introduced himself.

"Welcome, Children. I am Nagato Uzumaki, and you will call me Mr. Uzumaki."

Everyone who hadn't previously been facing forward now was, at the sound of a low voice.

Mr. Uzumaki got set up right away, and started to walk around the room.

"Tell me, did any of you read the paper this morning? Miss Mary Ann Nichols was Murdered late last night. Here, I have the photo of how here body was found, given to me by the Yard (Police Force)."

He then held up a photo of a very grotesque image.

There lay a young woman, covered in blood. Her stomach appeared to be cut open, organs spilling out at random. Her throat was slit, a long mark that looked like it was created by a knife.

Nagato gave the boys a few minutes to process the disturbing image before clearing his throat again to ask a question.

"Now, can any of you tell me some theories on how she was killed?"

The Royal-looking boy raised his hand while everyone else in the room looked around, avoiding the professors' hard eyes.

"Yes. Mr. Uchiha. What would you have to say about this horrific event?" He said 'Horrific' as if the event was as terrible as tripping and _nearly_ falling.

This _Mr. Uchiha_ let his hand fall down.

 _Even though he wasn't facing me, I could practically_ feel _smugness rolling off him in waves,_ Naruto thought.

"It's quite straightforward. The murder was committed late at night, and no _proper_ woman would have been out that late, or even in that area. So she must of been a whore." He waited for everyone's reactions, or maybe just a dramatic pause in between words.

He then went on, "Her throat was obviously cut first, probably to prevent screaming. The most likely reasoning here is that our killer is not looking for just this misplaced 'joy' or 'pleasure' in killing a person like this. If he were, I imagine he would cut her open first, relishing in her pain. The way the slit on the throat is placed points to the fact that she was cut from behind, and her she was later cut open."

Most of the class looking very disturbed by _Mr. Uchiha's_ speech. Naruto, however, was almost falling off his seat in mostly-well hidden excitement.

Professor Uzumaki gave a curt nod and replied, "Very good, Sasuke. You always manage to meet my expectations."

 _So, his name is Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha. Why does that sound familiar?_ Naruto thought, _Ahh, I'm probably just imagining it._

Mr. Uzumaki started to speak again, "Does anyone else have any views on this crime?"

Naruto thought about answering, but quickly dismissed the idea. _I mean, Uncle has yet to recognize me, so why should I push it?_

The teacher sighed when no one raised their hands or said anything. "Well, I guess that's all for today children. I have some work I must attend to."

And with that Mr. Uzumaki waltzed out of the classroom.

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

You can imagine Naruto was surprised when a certain young man walked up to him as he was just finishing his notes.

And you can imagine he was even _more_ surprised when that same man grabbed the notebook right out of Naruto's hands, as if it belonged to him.

After around 30 seconds of looking through the notebook with narrowed eyes, the boy said, "Hn. Still haven't gotten over," he waved the notebook, " _this_ being gone. Kind of slow, _moron_."

Naruto, finally getting over his shocked, stood up and stole the notebook back with a, "Hey, in what right do you have to call me that! You...you...bastard!"

This _Sasuke_ simply smirked at him. "This information here," he motioned to the notebook, "isn't completely incorrect. Just needs some work. Now, goodbye then. I must be leaving."

Sasuke turned around and started to walk toward the classroom door. But Naruto, being as observant as he is, notice something about this strange man.

When Naruto called Sasuke a bastard,

Sasuke flinched,

Flinched and _glared_.


End file.
